


母亲

by MANDAG



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M, ONER - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 卜洋岳大三角+灵岳母子局，洋岳/卜岳/卜洋都有，超级混乱，泥塑，ABO，怀I孕。请避雷。





	母亲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



母亲

-  
亲生的果然就是有区别。  
卜凡挺小的时候就想明白了这件事，他被一堆忙着分他爸妈财产的亲戚给送到岳明辉面前，岳明辉同父异母的姐姐是他唯一一个还有血缘关系的亲人，那会儿卜凡已经十三岁了。

不要在lof给本文点赞/评论/推荐了，求求你们读一下我说的话好不好🙇

岳明辉那时候也很年轻，卜凡来他家的时候，他才二十三岁，围着粉色的围裙，踩着条纹拖鞋，软绵绵地笑了笑，声音黏糊糊的带着儿化音，他说：“不好意思啊，凡子，我不太会做饭呢，点了几个外卖，你看看有没有喜欢的，不喜欢我再点啊。”  
卜凡生硬地点了点头，客气地道谢。  
他的背后钻出个小孩儿，眼睛大大的，像一头小鹿似的瞧他，岳明辉拍了拍儿子的脑袋，说这是卜凡哥哥，又对卜凡说超儿今年才六岁，还怕生。

家庭条件特殊的小孩都比较早熟，卜凡心里算了个数，岳明辉十六岁生的孩子。这么想着，他瞧着眼前这个新“妈妈”，心里有点儿鄙夷。  
第一天住在岳明辉家里的晚上，他半夜出来上厕所，听到岳明辉轻声细语地给他的小儿子说话，说超儿永远是妈妈最宝贝的宝贝，所以要让着哥哥，不要和哥哥抢… …

从那一刻起，他就知道，这辈子岳明辉不可能待他和待李英超一样，亲疏有别。  
后来他长大了，偶尔会开玩笑：“都是儿子，你对这个儿子就是比对我好”，只比他大了十岁的小妈妈就会一副吃惊的样子，用黏糊糊的声音试图蒙混过关，他说：“凡子，没有，别瞎说。”  
他已经不算年轻了，皮肤还是光洁得很，身上香喷喷的，他露出来的手臂上带着纹身，卜凡想起来小时候和生母回老家时见过岳明辉。  
那个时候李英超还没从他肚子里钻出来，他就和现在一样，一副恬静的神色，挺着肚子一个人坐在客厅。  
卜凡的生母还活着的时候，在亲戚中间听过关于他的闲言碎语，其他的亲戚都在嚼他的舌根，说他那时候比谁都浪，想到他有过这样的过去，现在还扮演贤妻良母的角色，卜凡就想把他的衣服撕碎，把他干脱形，舔他手臂上的纹身，看他还能不能说谎。

岳明辉不算是个好母亲，尽管他每天都给他们点丰盛的外卖，每天都给他们热牛奶喝，还会给他们做家务收拾房间。 不过一个好母亲是不会成为两个儿子初次梦遗的对象的。他还是把他的超儿当小孩子，胡乱地溺爱他，给他收拾房间，偶尔还会睡在他的房间哄他睡觉，好像他今年不是十七岁，是七岁。李英超觉得妈妈让他安心，甚至不觉得有什么错，他和妈妈睡在一起的时候，妈妈敞开的领口还露着光洁的胸脯，汪着月光的锁骨，梦里面妈妈还也会搂着他，好香。等他长大了，他就想去工作，然后和妈妈一直住在一起。

卜凡几年前上大学就离了家，他离家前那天晚上对他的小妈妈做了不可饶恕的事情。漆黑的夜里，他把岳明辉的房门锁上，把他按在床上胡乱亲吻，可怜的岳明辉挣扎了两下，他又不是什么女高中生，当然不可能坐以待毙，伸手就揍在卜凡的脸上，可是卜凡做了最卑劣的事情——信息素，他逼得岳明辉在他的浅浅的烟味里不停地咳嗽，他把月亮融化了，变成一滩软软的月光，他的手长得很大，轻松地能把那带着纹身的手臂抓在手里。男性Omega的胸脯是最大的妙处，比女人要平，没有那么高耸，却比其他性别的男人要丰满鼓胀，捏在手里是白软的一小团肉，他肯定用这个给李英超哺乳过，他觉得自己做这件事没有背德感，这是非亲生的好处。可是想到岳明辉曾经捧着这柔软的东西给李英超吮吸，他就希望自己也是亲生的，那东西现在怎么着也吸不出奶水了。他一边稀里糊涂地懊恼，一边亲吻颤抖的岳明辉，他说，我早就想这么做了。  
第二天早上他就拉着箱子落荒而逃，逃向了另一个陌生的城市。

他的小妈妈还是那么虚伪，那么美丽，半年后他才有勇气接起家里打来的视频电话，岳明辉面容恬静，温柔地问候他，和他说超儿最近如何如何。  
好像什么都没发生过一样。  
把他抚养长大的小妈妈是他的第一个春梦和妻子，这让卜凡很安心，很尴尬，同时心里又邪火四窜。

不过再旺的火焰，被搁个五六年，也都成了灰烬。

 

-  
卜凡已经整整五年没回家了。大学四年按部就班地读完，找了个模特工作，最近处于上升期，还谈了恋爱。他今年终于鼓足勇气说：“我今年… …带对象回家给你看看。”  
岳明辉对他笑了笑，说好，还说很高兴，你终于肯回家啦。  
卜凡关了视频电话，李振洋在他对面翘着二郎腿说，听声音你妈妈还挺年轻的… …  
卜凡耸耸肩道：“不是亲生的，就比我大十岁。”  
“嚯。”李振洋开始笑，“这么年轻？漂亮吗？好看不好看？”他伸了个懒腰，看上去像一只懒洋洋的大猫，屋里开了暖气，年轻男人火气都比较旺，只穿了短袖褂在家吹啤酒。卜凡和他交换了一个啤酒味儿的吻，如果岳明辉在这里，肯定要叮嘱他多穿一点，别喝那么多。  
他忽然回过神来。  
原来岳明辉待他，和李英超完全不一样，因为他更像是一个温柔、年长的妻子。

-  
李振洋这个人呢，有时候有点儿那个劲儿，头一回见家长，又紧张又兴奋。他们提前两小时到了小区门前，李振洋还在合计送什么礼。

这个微妙的年龄送礼物是最难的，小孩子好糊弄，他们给李英超买了双AJ，岳明辉却很不好搞。“哎，没给长辈送过礼物… …”李振洋在拨弄着钱夹发愁，卜凡觉得好笑，呼噜了一把他的毛，说道：“我妈真不像长辈，他就比你大十岁。他挺高雅的，别整那些俗的。”  
最后李振洋放弃了送燕窝的想法，小心谨慎地给岳明辉挑了个五位数的卡地亚袖扣。

他是真的紧张。两个Alpha在一起谈恋爱本来就不容易，更何况两个人的工作都是模特，靠青春吃饭的，不靠谱，辉煌期多半就那么几年，也不知道卜凡这妈同意不同意。为了见家长，他把毛都染回了黑色，希望自己看上去乖巧靠谱些。  
卜凡捏了捏他的手心，道：“我按门铃了啊？”  
李振洋点了点头，撒开卜凡的手，他自己手心都在冒汗。

门打开了，李振洋看到开门的人就呆住了，开门的人乌黑的眼睛对上他的，眼睛里汪着温润的水，冲他温暖地笑了笑，笑得李振洋心里劈里啪啦地冒火花，心想还好没提着燕窝送人… …  
岳明辉亲切地抱了下卜凡，握了李振洋的手，给他们沏了红茶。  
卜凡去李英超房间让去试鞋子去了。  
李振洋知道他这是在给他和岳明辉留空呢。岳明辉今天恰好穿了件粉色的衬衫，拆了袖扣就给自己戴上了，温柔欣喜地夸奖道：“好看。小洋也是模特儿吧，品味真好。”  
“是，是。”李振洋不知道该怎么称呼他，面对这么个人，叔叔是叫不出口，他和卜凡也没到那份儿上，叫妈太尴尬，哥哥又乱了备份… …他这么胡思乱想的时候，岳明辉轻柔地帮他揭了茶盖儿，说道：“你叫我岳明辉就行，不好意思充你长辈呢。”

李英超兴高采烈地从卧室里窜出来，踩着李振洋和卜凡给他买的AJ，活活泼泼地和李振洋打了招呼，就一个劲儿地和岳明辉撒娇，他的个子已经和岳明辉差不多大了，从背后抱着他妈妈，神态就像个小孩。  
岳明辉笑着揉他的头发，和李振洋介绍说这是他儿子，今年上高三。  
岳明辉还是沿袭了一贯传统，叫外卖，这是李振洋吃的最怪的饭局之一。岳明辉给李英超夹菜的时候手碰到卜凡的胳膊，卜凡哆嗦了一下，默默地把手移开些。

李振洋吃完了饭就觉得闷，去阳台上散心儿。  
卜凡看出来他心情不好，和岳明辉说了一句就跟着去了阳台。

李振洋点了根烟，没说话。  
他脑子乱，他天生就对很多东西的感知极其敏感。他想着岳明辉看着他的时候深棕色的眼波，十七岁的男孩子往岳明辉怀里钻的样子，卜凡和他说过，养母只比他大十岁，他弟弟在上中学。三十三岁的男人，有个上初中的儿子，也不算太稀奇，可这孩子已经上高三了。岳明辉十六岁生的孩子？这么大的男孩还往妈妈怀里钻，这正常吗？想着想着他又绕了回去，又想起卜凡偶尔面对他妈那副躲躲闪闪的样子。  
岳明辉。这个名字在他脑子里打了个转儿。他又觉出些不同来。他就像个清的池子，能看见鹅卵石的那种，毫不自知地引诱别人往下跳。李振洋从高中的时候就更喜欢Alpha，无论男女，交往的都是Alpha，可是见了岳明辉就尝出那点不同来，那是种天生的母亲和妻子的眼神。如果今天他站在这儿，不是以卜凡男朋友的身份，他可能已经把这个小妈妈给搞上床了。

“卜凡，你说实话。你妈到底怎么回事？”他掐灭了烟头问卜凡。  
“什么怎么回事？”卜凡反问。  
“他儿子怎么都那么大了？还有… …”你和他到底干了什么？李振洋还是把这句话憋了回去，他觉得自己想得太龌龊，太狗血了。  
卜凡望了望外边儿的夜空，深紫红的，城市的光芒，没有星星。他叹了口气道：“我也不记得，就知道他年轻的时候在外边儿留学，玩得很疯。后来怀了孩子，家里人都要他打了，他硬要生下来。他照顾李英超的时候自己也是个小孩儿，十七岁，你想想。打小他就溺爱我弟嘛，他自己就还很幼稚，不知道怎么对孩子好，只能啥事儿都惯着。”  
李振洋沉默了一会儿，认真地看着卜凡，很多人说李振洋长得好，卜凡看顺眼了，就没怎么注意。今天才觉出他确实生得很出众，在夜色斑驳的光照下也显得非常好看。李振洋没忍住，还是说了：“我不傻。你和你妈，怎么回事？”

一句话就刺开了卜凡的血肉，把那簇灰烬给暴露出来，血淋淋的，黑糊糊的，混在一起。这个人偏偏还是李振洋，他在这个世界上除了岳明辉，爱的唯一一个人，他一时心里非常地慌张，觉得自己无地自容，他沉默了很久。他有一点后悔，他没有想到竟然今天会是这样的结局，他怕失去李振洋，他也许不应该带李振洋回家，可他也不想失去岳明辉。  
最后他才一字一句地把那段肮脏的、罔顾人伦的事情说给他听，说得他感觉自己的胸膛在燃烧，那段他少年岁月里让他发狂的往事被他自己给说出来了，他以为自己一辈子都不会说出来。那个不可饶恕的晚上，他没有说，但是李振洋已经明白了。

-

李振洋半晌没说话，撂了句：“这事儿，明早再说吧。”  
他出了阳台，和岳明辉匆匆告别就开着他和卜凡租的车走了，岳明辉执意给他他们家的备用钥匙。  
李振洋漫无目的地开着车在外边儿溜达了几个小时，喝了杯酒，心里寻思着要不要今天就回Y城。他忽然想起来岳明辉戴着袖扣的样子，心里莫名地觉得想念，鬼迷心窍一样的又开着车回去了。

这会已经半夜十一点半，卜凡睡在以前的卧室，李英超难得有个能睡觉的小假期，早早地躺下，在房间玩手机，灯还开着。  
回去的时候，只有客厅有人。  
岳明辉已经把桌子收好了，正在修建放在桌上的百合花，他的骨架比较窄，腰就那么细细的一把，那个安静太平的样子让李振洋莫名地心静，他在看到岳明辉之前只想着要离开这儿，这会儿竟然恍惚觉得他这样子就像是他们结了婚，他在家里给他准备晚饭。

岳明辉见了他就迎上来，他刚刚洗了澡，穿着件白色的T恤，还有没品的粉色中裤，两条裸露的小腿很直，很漂亮。  
“家里有冰的橘子汁，你要不要喝一点儿？可以醒酒。”他说，自顾自地忙活起来，给李振洋端了一杯橘子汁，看着李振洋喝，好像他是李振洋的妈妈，或者妻子似的，还关切地问道：“我们家还有个客房，凡子说你们闹矛盾了呢。我给你收拾收拾住下吧。”  
李振洋的酒量平平，喝一杯是不至于醉的，可他心里那股诡异的委屈劲儿直冲上头，他肆无忌惮地打量着在家里的岳明辉，他可能刚刚洗过澡，头发还有点湿漉漉的，因为身体带着湿气，T恤有点黏在他身上，李振洋能看到他胸前的小凸起。  
他肯定没想到我会半夜再回来，就随随便便地穿了。李振洋阴阳怪气地想，怪不得卜凡想搞他妈呢，哪个男的天天看到这个样子不觉得他在勾引人？他越想越酸，其实也没什么，岳明辉算不得卜凡他妈，只是个监护人而已，况且只大十岁，变态真说不上。可是他就是觉得酸，两头觉得酸，又酸岳明辉又酸卜凡。

被不熟的Alpha这样放肆地盯着胸口看，岳明辉好像不安起来，他伸手扯了扯自己的衣服，有点窘迫的样子，李振洋不说话的样子还挺唬人的，他把这个风韵十足的小妈妈给吓到了，甚至有点儿怯意，僵硬地坐在沙发上，终于失去了那副游刃有余的样子。他站起身，继续劝说道：“小洋，你跟我来，你的客房在二楼。”

即使被人用这样的眼神冒犯，他还是努力扮演着母亲的角色，温柔地把李振洋扶到床上，还给他押了被子，要走的时候却被抓住了手腕。  
李振洋冷冷地看着他，眼神特别清冷透彻，但是又有火焰，他语气平静地说：“你和卜凡的事儿，我知道了。”岳明辉好像吃了一惊，夜色中看不清楚神色，他被抓住的手腕上有着大片的纹身，因为想要挣脱而暴起一些青筋，和他贤妻良母的形象非常冲突，但是又诡异重合。  
卜凡睡过他妈，我也睡一下，这样就舒坦了，李振洋今晚脑回路不太对劲。  
岳明辉被他给抓住，还在小声“哎呀”，说着些不着边际的话，卜凡说他年轻的时候很野，他算是看出来了，他还在装呢。

“别装了。你那信息素，BR-05，是吧。”李振洋抓着他，“我的TK-05，契合度是最高的。”他伸手就去摸人的裤衩子，果然是湿漉漉的，刚才坐在沙发上的时候他就感受到了，还在那一本正经的。  
“算了，算了，”岳明辉小声地和他求饶，“超儿和凡子还在下边睡着呢，别这样。”  
“正好啊。”李振洋说，伸手环他的腰，“你说你装什么？一进门我就问到了。抑制贴都不贴，你勾引谁呢？”  
他越说越不像话，岳明辉神色倒是不怎么紧张，他好像又变成了十几年前的那个他，那个放浪的少年。他笑了，大方地放松了身体，带着一点嘲弄的神色，他是月亮，只要成了他的孩子和信徒，谁都可以做他的丈夫，把他揉成柔软的月色。  
李振洋把他怼在墙上，领子拉得很低，埋在他柔软的胸口啃咬舔舐，好像个找奶吃的孩子。他急色得很，岳明辉的上衣他都懒得脱，拽下了他湿透的裤衩，抱着他两条大腿就把他摁在墙上干。Omega那儿极其地湿软，和嘴似的吮吸个不停，这等好事儿李振洋开荤以来就没做过，爽得他头皮发麻。他被顶的一颤一颤的，微微隆起的胸脯也被顶得一颤一颤。他忍不住去吻岳明辉吐出热气的嘴唇，岳明辉抱着他的脖子，液体从他的生殖腔内涌出，滴滴哒哒落在木地板上，李振洋没和Omega做过爱，却也本能地知道那儿能让人怀孕，他脑子不清醒了，直接干进那肥厚的肉中，湿的、热的。

李振洋回过神来的时候，岳明辉站在他面前，白色的液体从他股间滴落。  
BR-05和TK-05，以他们的契合度，这样百分之百会怀孕。

“我去买紧急避孕药。”他觉得自己清醒过来，被人兜头浇了一盆凉水，从脑袋顶到脚心都是凉的。  
岳明辉平静地擦拭着自己的股间和地板，恶毒，但又温情脉脉地嘲弄道：  
“你不想让我怀孕吗？”  
李振洋张了张口，竟然说不出一个反驳的字。  
“二楼有浴室，你去洗个澡吧。”岳明辉又用那种粘腻而温柔的母亲式语气说话了，好像刚才和自己养子男朋友在房间做爱的人不是他一样。

李振洋恍恍惚惚洗了澡，觉得口渴，想下楼倒水。  
李英超的房门紧闭着，透露出一点暖黄的灯光，卜凡正站在门口窃听，李振洋向他走去，岳明辉正在悄声细语地和李英超说话。  
他说：  
“超儿，等你高考完，你想要弟弟还是妹妹？”  
李振洋猛地抬头看着卜凡，卜凡神色平常，李振洋知道，他知道李振洋干了什么，就像李振洋知道卜凡干了什么一样。卜凡握住他的手，压低声音说：“走吧。回我房间去。”他们在睡前交换了一个吻，却深知他们回不去以前。  
他们都是月亮的孩子，跪在地上，背负罪恶，可月亮还是白的，远远地挂在天边，那是一轮堕落的月亮。

母亲还在房间里哄他最偏爱的孩子睡觉，轻柔地、慈爱地，好像他的孩子才刚刚出生。

他是最成功的母亲和妻子，他毁了他的孩子们，然后继续温柔地抚养他们，让他们饮他的乳，在他温暖的怀抱撒娇，然后枕着他的胸脯沉沉入睡，在梦里梦见他旖旎的肉体，永远也醒不过来。

 

END  
麻烦不要在lof给我点赞/推荐，请勿挖坟。


End file.
